<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deserving by taffee23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929972">Deserving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23'>taffee23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, also he sad at first, he has a lower half that's robotic but like it looks and feels real, he needs smooches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul and Jemini had a long day. He doesn't think that he deserves her love (spoiler alert: he does).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deserving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY! I know I already have fics and stuff with Jemini and Obi-Wan but I also like her w Maul, okay? But yeah his lower half is there, it looks and feels real and he can feel things with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul and Jemini were standing in the middle of her quarters, enjoying the other’s presence. It had been a long day and they had finally gotten to see each other. Her arms were around him and she gazed at him. He was gazing back at her, lost in thought.</p><p>“My diathim,” Maul whispered as he traced Jemini’s face with his fingers. She briefly closed her eyes at his touch. He then took her chin in his fingers and pulled her in for a tender kiss. The kiss was short and when he pulled away he gazed into her blue eyes. She looked at him with so much love and he felt that he didn’t deserve it. After everything that he had done, he felt that he was unworthy of her love. Or anyone else’s for that matter. He then looked away when this thought pestered him. </p><p>“Love?”Jemini spoke softly. Her features were soft and she tilted her head slightly.</p><p>“You shouldn’t call me that,” he said and looked back at her.</p><p>“Why not? What’s bothering you?” She said. It was now her turn to touch his face and he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. He came to his senses and took her hand in his and pulled it away from his face and then let go of her hand. </p><p>“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you,” he said, hurt evident in his voice. He saw the look in her eyes and looked down.</p><p>“Maul,” she said, her voice gentle. She was always gentle with him. He had never experienced it before her and loved her for it. She took his chin in her fingers, causing him to look at him, "Please look at me while I tell you this."</p><p>His amber eyes locked with her blue ones. His voice was a whisper, “But-”</p><p>“You deserve love and I'm going to give it to you,” she said, her lips gracing into a smile. </p><p>“You really are a diathim, my diathim,” he said. </p><p>She pulled him into another kiss. This time a deeper and much more passionate kiss. His hands went to her hips and pulled her close so that their bodies were flush against each other. She let out a small and faint whimper into the kiss. He then backed her up into a wall and she let out a little yelp when her back met the wall. He pulled away from the kiss and looked her over.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, concern in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded with a bite of her lower lip, “don't stop.”</p><p>He smirked and kissed her deeply and passionately again. He then led her to the bed and his knees hit the back of the bed. The kiss broke when he sat and she climbed on top of him. He gripped her hips and their lips met again. She rolled her hips down to meet his and he groaned. He then pulled her hips to meet his again. Then, he kissed his way to her jawline and then to her neck. He left a few marks on her neck, causing her to gasp his name. He loved hearing that from her, amongst other sweet and delicious sounds. He was back at her lips, kissing her. One of his hands left her hip and intertwined in her blonde hair before he tugged her head back. He kissed and nipped at her neck again, causing her to gasp and moan. </p><p>He knew exactly how to get her riled up. He knew where to touch, what to say, and how to hold her. This wasn’t to say that she didn’t know how to do the same to him. She did and she did it well. She knew, the more she touched him in just the right way, he was like puddy in her hands. They knew each other like the back of their own hand. </p><p>As he was nipping at her neck, she rolled her hips down onto him again. He groaned against her skin. He then started to take off her Jedi sashes slowly. She glanced down and they locked eyes. In return, she slid off his clothes. Once he had her sashes, top, and under garment off, he admired how she looked. He thought she was gorgeous. She would always remind him of how beautiful he was but he argued that she was far more beautiful. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts while his free hand massaged the other. She arched into his touch as he licked around her nipple before he bit down on it just a bit. She gasped out a moan and her hands were gripping his shoulders. He then moved to her other breast and repeated what he did. He elicited more sweet moans and gasps from her. When lifted his head from her chest, he looked at her, love evident in his eyes. </p><p>They then went to work removing the rest of their clothes. They both took a moment to admire the other, both thinking that the other was the most beautiful person that they had ever seen. They met for another kiss and he led her to lay her on the bed. He slid his hand down her and then ran a finger over her folds. He pulled away from kissing her with a smirk.</p><p>“So wet for me, diathim,” he said. </p><p>“Only for you, love,” she said while running her fingers along his face.</p><p>He slipped a finger inside of her and she let out a small noise. He smiled and slipped another finger in but didn’t move his fingers just yet. She started to rock her hips against him after a moment. Then, he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. She let out small and sweet moans for him as she rocked her hips against his fingers. He then pressed his thumb against her clit, causing her to moan out his name. Her toes started to curl and her breathing was heavier.</p><p>“I’m close,” she breathed out.</p><p>“Good, come for me,” he told her. </p><p>Then, she let go and her orgasm washed over her. Her walls fluttered around his fingers. He slowed his movements and kept going until she had come down. He used his free hand and brushed some hair out of her face while smiling at her. He thought she was gorgeous in every way. He then slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean. She whimpered at the loss of contact. Then, he kissed her forehead before looking at her. He loved her so much, with every part of him. </p><p>He lined up at her entrance and slowly slid into her. She moaned while he filled her up and her eyes shut for just a moment. He took that moment to kiss her again and kiss his way to her neck where he nipped at her. He let out a quiet moan next to her ear as he slid in her the rest of the way. He didn’t move right away, he was waiting for her go ahead.</p><p>She then started to rock her hips and he kissed her neck before thrusting in and out of her. She let out the most delicious sounds and he loved that he could pull those sounds from her. He grunted a bit before picking up the pace. Her ankles crossed behind him and she rolled her hips up to meet him. She gripped his shoulders when he started circling her clit. Then, her walls started to flutter around him again. </p><p>“Good girl,” he said before letting out a moan himself.</p><p>A shiver went down her spine when he spoke. Her orgasm came fast this time. He kept thrusting in her as her walls clamped on him. He stuttered in his movements, she felt so good around him. Then, his orgasm overcame him and he slowed in his movements. He stayed in her until they were both down from their high. Their breaths were heavy and he smiled at her. She had a picture of pure bliss on her face. The fact that he could do that to her, made him feel so happy. He then pulled out of her and she whimpered again. </p><p>Before she could get up, he went to get a wet cloth to clean her up. After she was cleaned up, he cleaned himself up and put the cloth in with the other dirty clothes. He then curled up next to her and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her until they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: jeminithejedi / obi-wankenobae<br/>discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>